Family Surprises
by Glassbug
Summary: The Family secrets are out now it's time for the family surprises to be revealed. ******Sequel to Family Secrets****** Contains Adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your support with Family Secrets here is the first part of the sequel.**

**Enjoy. I'll keep writing what I can but at the moment I'm doing a quick tidy up of family secrets. Thank you to my Beta Sjdavis84**

* * *

I look out of the window as I am driven to the last sex auction I will ever have to attend hopefully.

I can feel the relief and sadness as I look back into the car and look at Emmett, Jasper, Eleazar, Sam, and Dad.

Today's the day we finish Charlie Swan off.

He's been tortured, violated, and altered over the last five years.

We've attended the key sessions as we wanted to see that he suffered and to see what was done.

Two of the sessions where done by our very own Tegan who went absolute nuts with a bullwhip for over an hour.

She also added some new metal to him just after his breasts had grown in.

I get out and look around the fine looking house, the first time I came here I saw it with disgust and horror, now all I see is the shelter and the safety it provides those hiding inside.

"Edward, my man." Amun says, as I turn around and see him walking down the stairs to us.

"Amun," I say nodding.

"Your purchase is ready to inspect in my office, would you like to view it now or after the auction?"

"Now." I say calmly knowing he will tell me everything when we get to the office.

I follow Amun to the back office.

Once the doors shut I notice the worry coating his face.

"I need your help." He says as he hands me a file.

I open it and notice that it's for a fifteen year old, five foot three blond Romanian girl.

"Her parents have been killed and she was sold as a sex slave. She has run away from her owners and I need to get her away from here." He says shaking his head.

"Is she in the auction?" I asked bluntly as my fists clenched together.

"Yes as a permanent purchase. The man that grabbed her has added her to the auction." I growl at the disgusting behaviour of some men.

It's been nearly five years since I married Bella and Amun's family has linked to mine.

In that time I've learnt so much about what Amun does for the girls in his care.

* * *

On our first visit to see Charlie and watch them break him we were given a tour of his compound.

The first half of the compound looked like any other slave camp with some girls being tied to beds and spread out, while others were crawling around on their hands and knees.

"Amun." I had hissed in disgust until he stood up on a platform and clicked a box in his hand that sounded a bell.

"Amun." A blonde small girl that I had just seen chained to a bed squealed as she ran to him while putting on a pair of jeans and blue t-shirt.

She was followed by seven other girls that all ran past us.

Amun just smiled and greeted them all one at a time until he stood back and held his hand out to Seth, who promptly placed three boxes of English fudge in his hand.

I watched as the blonde who had squealed his name smiled and her eyes lit up as the boxes were put in her hands.

"Thank you." She whispered again and kissed his cheek before turning to the other girls and shouting something in a different language that suddenly brought about twenty children running to her from a door that I didn't notice earlier, and I watched as she handed each child a piece of fudge.

They all thanked her and Amun, then I watched as they were joined by four more women who all took the children back through the door.

I moved slightly and saw the room they were going into.

I had been expecting to see a dark bare prison cell, what I saw was a bright and cheerful room filled with toys and children's art work on the walls.

There was even a soft play jungle gym in the corner.

"Edward." I turned to Amun again and saw his smile. "If you'll follow me." I nodded my head and we followed him into a room at the bottom of the corridor.

After we walk into the room we go into a secret door and saw a typical Asian home with an enclosed garden, and the whole place looked beautiful and not like a slave house.

I noticed several women walking around with their bumps.

They all look well and healthy.

"Amun." A thick Spanish accent fills the room and I watch as a woman waddled forward, I notice her large bump.

"How are you and your daughter's doing?" He asks as he presses a hand on her stomach.

"We're all fine" She says with a small smile on her face.

"What's wrong?" She eyes us warily until Amun presses a hand to her arm and whispers something to her.

"Marie went to work two days ago she has not returned, I'm worried." She said, I watched Amun look at her with worry.

"Let me see what I can find out. I will be back soon, I promise."

She smiled and then wandered off.

"Gentlemen," he said gravely and showed us back out the door from which we came in.

We walked through the door we had entered and followed Amun down a corridor, as we got near the end we heard screaming and watched as Amun ran down the corridor.

When we entered the room we found three women standing around a young girl lying on the bed screaming.

We watched as Amun started shouting at everyone and the girl sobbed on the bed, I took a step forward and then noticed the young girl had large bloody marks all over her back.

"Oh Marie." Amun whispered, painfully quiet and his face scrunched in pain as he knelt down beside her and petted her head. I watched as a tall woman that looked like Leah, but I knew she couldn't be, walk up to him.

"What the hell happened?" Amun snapped looking at her.

"One of the guards grabbed her from the Nursery and locked her in a room with him.

He tried to make her perform oral sex and when she wouldn't, he dragged her to the nearby table and tied her down.

He then took his belt off and whipped her back with it. We tried to get to her, but he had locked the door. We have all the evidence on video."

I watched Amun close his eyes and shake his head before he kissed the girl's back. "I am sorry Marie."

I stood on watching as a woman walked forward with a syringe and injected the contents into her body, after a few minutes she went silent and the ladies looked at her with upset and pain on their faces.

Amun stood up and barked, "Tia" then stormed out of the room with the girl that had told him what had happened following closely.

I watched as Tia walked in front and led us to a room.

I walked in after them to find that it was a dungeon and attached to the ceiling by cuffs hanged an asian man in his early twenty's.

He looked bloody and bruised but he looked better than what state that I would have left him.

Within minutes Amun was punching the idiots screaming about laying a finger on one of his girls, especially when they say no.

The attacker didn't survive as he was taken out to a warehouse and all of Amun's men were bought to watch while Charlie was dragged in shackles.

When he saw us he started screaming around the ball gag until the woman leading him pulled on a lead and he screamed as the woman tugged and we then noticed the lead attached to his cock.

He was pushed in a chair and secured to it.

The men then watched as Tia and the other woman slowly raped the ass of Marie's abuser and destroyed his genitals before his wrists were slit and he bled to death.

We then watched as Charlie was tortured and broken down within the first hour, but the torture carried on for over two more hours.

* * *

I have since helped him ship as many women as possible off to different countries allowing them the final step of freedom they need to get a new life.

Our hostels and rescue programs has saved nearly 500 Women and children, They've all been given the best we can.

Almost every one of the people we have helped have repaid us in kind.

They all have done at least three years in their community or in our schools.

One woman and her three daughters have opened up a homeless shelter and every night they are out on the streets of Birmingham, UK feeding and clothing the homeless.

Another little group of women have been living together and set up a rescue centre for women like them.

When we found out we bought them an office block and have financially supported them over the last three years as they rescued and saved over a hundred and fifty women.

"Okay lets rescue her and we can send her to the French manor." I say, after reading the girls file and seeing she was originally from Russia.

The last place anyone will look for her is France.

Amun nods his head then leads me to my glassed booth.

The glass offers all buyers anonymity while they bid on the girls they want.

We are graded individually by our purchase nickname, then the auction starts.

The auction goes quickly and I watch as the girls do their stuff showing off their bodies to rent out.

Then my target comes out.

She's been cleaned up but her body language and features looked heart broken.

The second Amun opened bidding at five thousand dollars, I had our agent bid and no one else bidded on her further.

She was then taken to the 'harlem' and left to sleep off whatever drugs she was given before we took her to France.

Twenty minutes after that our original goal was brought out.

"Our last lot of the day ladies and gentlemen is one White fifty year old she-male. This is a termination only and end of shelf sale item."

I watched as Charlie was dragged in and then attached to the presentation platform naked.

"We will start bidding at ten thousand."

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this see you next time :)


	2. Authors apology

I'm so sorry guys that its taking so long. My new Beta's been busy and my RL commitments are nuts as I have to do loads of fundraising and am due to go into hospital at the end of June.

I promise I'll start reposting soon. I'll be deleting all the currently released chapters first, I'm already on Chapter 19 of the rewrite and there are some great new bits. Until then Family Surprises has to wait as my new Beta hasn't read the first part and ideally she can't jump in without reading it first. I'm also on the hunt for a second beta to help with some other musings and One shots.

I am truly sorry about the wait everyone.

Glassbug.


End file.
